Nott
|Type = Player Character |Actor = Sam Riegel |Name = Nott |AKA = Nott, the Brave |CreatureType = Humanoid |Race = Goblin |Class = Rogue (Arcane Trickster) |Age = * Unknown; approx. 6–9 years old * 12th of Fessuran, 826 P.D. (arbitrary birthday chosen by Caleb ) |Languages = Common; Goblin; Halfling; Thieves' Cant |Place = * Felderwin Village, Wildemount (closest settlement to her clan) * Trostenwald, Wildemount |Connections = Caleb Widogast (friend) Mighty Nein (party member) |Profession = Thief/Con Artist |Status = Alive |Level = 5 |HP = 40 |Str = 11 |Int = 16 |AC = 16 |Dex = 19 |Wis = 11 |DC = 14 |Con = 14 |Cha = 5 |First = |Appearances = |Last = |Count = 19 |Pre-StreamApp = false |SpecialsApp = false |C9App = true |C10App = true |ImageWidth = |AppID = Nott }} Nott, also known as Nott, the Brave, is a goblin rogue. She is played by Sam Riegel. Description Appearance Nott has green skin, green hair, and yellow eyes. Her clothes are not in great condition, much like her traveling companion, Caleb. She hides her face with a hood and a porcelain mask. Nott is three feet tall. Personality Nott hides in the shadows a lot because she knows goblins are not welcome in this part of the Dwendalian Empire. She has been described as "jumpy" and gets nervous very easily. Nott has kleptomaniacal tendencies that she seems to temper by drinking alcohol. Nott hates water and dogs, and does not feel an overwhelming craving to consume the flesh of human children. Nott has a strong disliking of other goblins, and has said that she finds their behavior disgusting. One of her desires for Caleb becoming stronger is so that he can "change" her. This might suggest she suffers from a form of dysmorphia or at least a strong self-loathing. Nott at some point accidentally ate part of a human child, which she referred to as "baby goulash". Biography Background Nott is originally from a goblin clan that typically roams around Felderwin Village. She had a falling out with her goblin clan, so she avoids the Felderwin area. Nott and Caleb met in a small jail, which they escaped from together. Caleb came up with their escape plan, which required Nott's help. Caleb used Frumpkin to bring a piece of wire into their cell, which Nott used to pick the lock. Caleb proceeded to set the jail on fire and scream for help. The guards promptly fled, and Caleb and Nott walked out of the jail together. The two stayed together, at first out of convenience, but then for several months. Pre-Stream Nott apparently saved Caleb's life before they met the rest of the group. Chapter 9 Setting a trap against Nott, Fjord and Molly wished to learn the reason why she was rifling through their things and trying to get Fjord's letter to the Soltryce Academy. While charmed by Molly, Nott revealed her desire to give the letter to Caleb so that he could fulfill his potential of becoming a very powerful wizard. She expressed that the rest of the Mighty Nein aren't able to help her. She expressed her fears of being discovered while by the many dangers they would likely run into on their travels north, and that she needed Caleb to live to protect, save, and ultimately change her form from that of a goblin . Relationships Caleb Widogast Caleb is Nott's travel companion. Caleb has said he owes a lot to Nott for having saved his life. The two are very protective of each other. Nott and Caleb apparently have a number of practiced cons that they presumably engage in in order to procure coin. After coming under scrutiny for the incident at the carnival, Caleb asked Nott to refrain from any cons for the time being. Whereas Caleb sees her like a little sister, Nott says she sees her relationship with Caleb as that of a parent and child, as herself being the parent of Caleb, however this isn't known to him . She says that she is protecting Caleb as she sees potential in Caleb's magic abilities, wishing for him to become very powerful, in turn for him to 'save' her. Con Names: The Enemy of my Enemy, Money Pot, Mother's Love. Jester Jester and Nott quickly took a liking to each other. Jester offered to help Nott steal things, and encouraged Nott to try to pickpocket her. Later, they teamed up while investigating the carnival. Jester is the only one besides Caleb that she likes. Yasha Nott commented on Yasha's size, possibly intimidated by it. Later, she gave her flowers in the hopes that the large woman would not "kill" her. Character Information Notable Items * Nott's Mask * Shortsword * Hand Crossbow *Bottomless Flask of Alcohol (a platinum flask enchanted by Pumat Sol) * Brass Baby Bottle * Brass Door Knob * Small Vase * Plain Flask (reacquired) * Two Blouse Buttons * Ring of Water Walking * Two Wooden Swords * Beau's Jade Bracelet * Crude doll of Bertrand Dwendal * Rat in a cage Posted Items (Sent to Felderwin) * Written Note * Rings * Brass Baby Bottle * Brass Door Knob * Ball Bearings * Two Bracelets * Blouse Buttons * 50 gold Abilities Feats * Crossbow Expert Goblin Abilities * Darkvision * Fury of the Small * Nimble Escape Rogue Abilities * Cunning Action * Expertise (Sleight of Hand, Stealth) * Roguish Archetype: Arcane Trickster ** Mage Hand Legerdemain ** Spellcasting * Sneak Attack (3d6) * Thieves' Cant * Uncanny Dodge Wizard Spells As a 5th-level Arcane Trickster, Nott knows three wizard cantrips and four 1st-level wizard spells. She can replace the spells she knows when she gains a level. Cantrips * Mage Hand * Message * Shocking Grasp 1st-level * Disguise Self * Feather Fall * Silent Image * Tasha's Hideous Laughter Quotations *"I LOVE TRINKETS!" (a not-at-all ironic quote in-character as Nott) *"This is fine." (said while inside a burning building) *"I'll be part of this Fjord Expedition." (a pun on Fjord's name and a model of car by Ford Motor Company) *"Are we Fjord Explorers or Fjord Escapes?" *"I need him to protect me."(Nott under a charm talking about Caleb.) *"You can reply to this message." *"There’s a bit of a misconception here. Caleb and I have a very special relationship. It is that of a parent and a child. But I ''am the parent. You do understand that, correct? ''I ''protect ''him. ''He’s ''my boy. And I keep him safe. I want him to thrive and get better and better and more powerful and stronger. Because he can achieve great things. When I found him, he was nothing. He was a scared little boy in the corner of a jail cell. And as we have gotten sigh more comfortable, he has gotten more comfortable and come out of his shell. It’s my job to protect him because I love him, and I ''am his ''protector. ''Not because he protects me." *"I’m so sorry, it wasn’t you, it’s not your fault. It wasn’t you, you were made to do it. It’s not your fault, it’s not your fault. I know you don’t realize that now, but you will. This pain that you have that you wear all over you like a mask, it’s just that and you can take it off someday. I know it hurts but it wasn’t your fault. And I’m just gonna keep telling you that until you believe me...What you did was awful, truly terrible, despicable and unforgivable. Until you can forgive it. At some point, you’ll have to do that. And I swear to you that I will be at your side until you do." (to Caleb) '''Trivia' * Nott has the lowest charisma of any player character so far. * Nott is the fourth player character to be a different gender from their player, and the first such character to be a regular party member in an ongoing campaign. * "Nott" is also the name of the Norse goddess of night and the grandmother of Thor. * Nott apparently earned her title ("Nott the Brave") when she charged towards the manticore in Hush. Sam referred to her actions as "Nott the Stupid". * However, in episode 19, having alerted the party to an impending goblin raid and fought to keep her companions safe, Fjord declared that she had "earned her comma", and is officially "Nott, the Brave". * Nott is a kleptomaniac. Her statement that she just loves "trinkets" is an inside joke about Trinket, Vex'ahlia's bear companion from The Campaign of Vox Machina, toward whom Sam Riegel and his previous character Scanlan Shorthalt were frequently disdainful. * Nott estimated her age between 6 and 9 years. By goblin standards, she said that this makes her "almost grown" and "of childbearing age". Since goblins reach maturity at age 8, this would indicate that Nott is around 9 years old. * Nott's age may also be a reference to the starting age of Scanlan, Sam Riegel's character in the previous campaign. * Nott only has four fingers on each hand.The official art of the campaign depicts Nott as having four fingers. * Caleb and Nott's known cons currently include: The Money Pot, Rat Food, Prince and the Pauper, Spider Eyes, Mother's Love and Enemy of my Enemy. External Links References Art: Category:Main player characters Category:Mighty Nein